


Kiss 2

by LtLJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a short snippet for a kissing meme on Live Journal several years ago. I found it on my web site and must have forgotten to copy it over here with my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



"What is all this stuff doing here, anyway?" John sat on his heels to poke through the boxes. Cleaning up the damage after the storm had unearthed all sorts of things, the most annoying of which was this little cache of hidden supplies in a disused room off the operations gallery's access corridor.

Rodney said impatiently, "It's supplies, for the control staff, what do you think it is?"

"Does Elizabeth know about this? Nobody's supposed to be storing food in an area that's not designated-- Oh, that's great." Disgruntled, John held up a box, labeled in magic marker E. Weir. "That explains it."

Rodney fought his way through the boxes to crouch next to John. "Oh, right, you're telling me that you don't have any food hidden anywhere."

"I have my food hidden in my room, where people like me who have to deal with this crap can't find it. If there's a box labeled 'Bates' I'm going to rip his--" Distracted, John poked through the E. Weir box. "Hey, there's cupcakes in here."

Through gritted teeth, Rodney said, "Look, I didn't ask you in here so I could rat out Elizabeth's and Grodin's secret snack stash--"

Still searching for an incriminating 'Bates' box, John said, "Then what did you want?"

Rodney tugged on his jacket and John sat back on his heels. "What?"

Rodney put a hand on his side, just above his hip, and John started a little at the contact, fever-warm through his thin t-shirt. "I just, there's this, um."

"Uh," John said, his mind suddenly blank. He really should react to this.

Then Rodney slid the hand around to the small of his back, and still trying to make a decision, John actually twisted around to try to follow its progress. He took a breath to say...something. And Rodney pulled him in and nuzzled his mouth.

John hesitated, torn between this is a bad idea and we're stuck in another galaxy, who cares. Then Rodney's other hand cupped his face with firm but gentle pressure, and his tongue teased John's lower lip. The coaxing and the taking control combined somehow and John's resistance just folded. He leaned into the kiss, letting Rodney in.

 

end


End file.
